superherocityfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Menus
Explanation of game interface. Here is the main game screen . I have numbered the important sections and will explain more on each section below 1) '''This is your characters Level, it starts at 1 and continues to increase by 1 each time you have gain sufficient experience points to gain a level. '''2) '''This is your experience bar. It starts at 0 and slowly fills up each time you complete a mission or successfully gain experience points in the arena. When the bar is filled 100% you gain a level (see point 1). '''3) This is your energy bar, the more energy you have the more missions you can complete. Certain missions will need you to have a minimum amount of energy to play the mission. The amount needed is displayed in the mission requirements box. 4) '''Next to the energy bar you can see a timer. The time displayed is the amount of time left before you energy bar refills 100%. Its about 1 energy point gained per minute. '''5) '''This number is effectively money in hand. You gain cash either by successfully completing missions or by defeating fellow superheroes in the arena. '''IMPORTANT. '''You can lose cash for multiple reasons. If somebody fights you and they win you lose cash. However if you bank the cash (explained later) you wont lose it in fights. You will still lose cash however by spending it, or if you have a negative monetary upkeep (explained later). '''6) '''The '''Player Tab. The options here cover the details of your character. You can see and buy limited edition Merit Point Powers. You can see your stats, change the appearance of your character (avatar), view or change your current career, deposit or withdrawal cash, send gifts to your friends and lastly use items stored in your inventory. 7) '''The '''My Team Tab. Here you can make requests for people to join your team, view your current team and write comments to your fellow team members. 8) The Missions Tab. Click here to perform missions. Taking missions can gain you cash, experience points or new powers. Within the missions tab are the area tabs, currently these are Manhattan, Athens, Toyko, New Delhi '''and '''Egypt. When you first start playing Superhero City the only area accessable is Manhattan. A general rule is once you have completed the bosses '''mission for the area you will then open up the next area. '''9) '''The Arena''' Tab. Go to the Arena '''Tab to battle your fellow superheroes. The first section is the '''Arena '''section where you will see a list of opponents to fight. Click one of them to fight them, or the ''More'' button to see more opponents. The section section is the '''Rankings section. This is where to come to see where you stand vs the rest of the world. Currently there are 4 Ranking leaderboards the Champions '''leaderboard, the '''Missions leaderboard, the Peers '''leaderboard where you can compare yourself to others of your level and lasting the '''Levels '''leaderboard which shows the top players based purely on their level. '''10) The Merit Points Tab. This displays the amount of Merit Points you currently have. They may be spend on a variety of powers (these do change on a regular basis and all the powers come in limited amounts so if you see something you really want don't hang around) or to add team members, refill your energy bar etc. Merit Points can be purchased either by doing offers and surveys and each offer will offer a different amount of points depending on offer.' Merit Points' can also be purchased with Credit/Debit cards. There are many more payment options, even including pay by mobile phone. You can also gain Merit Points for recruiting your friends (see point 7'''). '''11) '''The '''Training '''Tab. This is where new powers can be purchased for use by yourself and your fellow team members. Some powers however some powers cannot be purchased this way and are either gained from missions or bought with '''Merit Points. The section I have circled is very important. Apart from the early level powers, powers bought via the Training Tab will cost you upkeep. '''As you buy more powers the '''upkeep '''will increase. '''IF YOUR UPKEEP EXCEEDS YOUR CAREER INCOME '''you will start to lose money, first from your in hand money then from your bank account. If after that you still cant afford the upkeep the game will start to sell your powers in ascending order until you are able to cover the '''upkeep.